Dragons advent
by RikuKagura
Summary: "W-who are you?" "Me? I'm just a school teacher who care's about his student's future. And unfortunately for you, I absolutely hate it when my students cry." Rated T but will most likely be bumped up.
1. Oc

OC

Name: Riku Springfield

Age: 18

Race: Human (former)/ half-demon.

Nicknames: Dragons advent, God of dragons and dragons wrath.

Gender: male

Eye color: Brown

Hair color and style: Shoulder blade length black hair tied in a pony tail.

Personality: Easy going, caring and kind, intelligent and well mannered.

Appearance: 5' 7, slim and muscular, wear's circular glasses.

Occupation: School English teacher, Magister magi.

Likes: Reading, chess and helping his students.

Dislikes: People who hurt's his students, arrogance.

Family: Nagi Springfield uncle (Alive/Missing in action), Arika Vespertatia aunt (Presumed dead/ need more intel), Negi Springfield cousin (Alive at mahora), Asuna Kagurazaka cousin (alive at mahora), Nakane Springfield cousin (Alive back in whales), Sera Springfield mother (Alive back in whales), Ren Springfield father (Presumed dead/missing in action/need more intel).

Background and history: Born seven and a half years before Negi to Nagi's older brother, he's had a little more experience with his magic then Negi. Was travaling the world when the news that his old village was attacked by demons and rushed off to make sure that his cousins were ok and to try and help them coupe with some of there lost. After the events he took it upon himself to be around as much as possible much to the dismay of Anya. After Negi graduated from the magic academy and was sent off to Mahora, Riku followed to make sure that Negi was safe and to help out if he could, seeing as it was the same assignment as his own. From there the events of Negi's life unfolds while Riku helped as much as he could while attending to the students that didn't know about magic at the time of the Mahora fest ending. During this time both Negi and Riku took up apprenticeship to Evangeline A.K Mcdowell and were learning more about magic as well as combat styles to help out before going to mundas magicus. All though out these events Riku has made five Ministra while Negi had made about six. During the events of mundas magicus, in order to grow stronger to help there students, minitsra and friends they take on the magic there master had created to beat Fate Averruncus. During the battle for Ako's, Natsumi's, and Akira's freedom both Negi and Riku put everything on the table and showed there greatest magic possible, Thunder in heaven great vigor two and Ascended Dragon of the Lifestream, along with there own artifacts, thousand bonds and thousand ways. After the battle with cosmos entalacheia and being satisfied that his cousin was in good hands and after Asuna's return from the future, He left mahora and his ministra and found work as an english teacher at Kuoh academy.

Skills and feats: High class half demon (due to magia erebea), master class magician, excellent hand to hand combat skills, master tactician, and intermediary swordsman.

Abilities:

Sagita magica.

Thunderous gale

Dark blizzard

Healing spells

Blazing heat in the sky

Incedeum Gahennae

Etc.

Created: Ascending dragon- By combining high class anti-army spells together, Riku was able to create two versions of this technique. One with more speed and one with more power. The dragon takes the form of a long serpentine body rather then a large bulky western one.

Incantation: Obey the contract, Obey me ye who sits atop the heavens. Let loose your magnificent roar so all who hear it tremble in its wake. Let your wings beat across the skies and signal your arrival as you ascend across the heavens!

Unison: ?- a surprise.

Familiar: To be filled in later.

Ministra: to be filled in later.

Equipment: Pactio cards, Thousand ways (takes the form of the wielders needs for any situation).

Harem: To be suggested by the viewers.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm open to a lot of suggestions here but here's the major one right, should Riku's Ministra transfer to Kuoh? If so I would like five of the 3-A class and your reasoning for it bar Asuna. Also if they do transfer to Kuoh I will be changing this to to a crossover fic. Second, should he be given a sacred gear and why? Finally third and probably most important to you all, who should be in his Harem if at all.<p>

With that out of the way I will say this to anyone who is reading my other fic's, my computer is dying on me so update's are going to be slow from now on. Anyway I'll see what I can do and see you in the next chapter.

P.s this will most likely be about 40 to 50% bull shit. Just saying.


	2. settling in

Hello everyone who is reading this story. I hope that it will be something you enjoy as well as like. Please send review's and/or pm's and I will see what I can do about your suggestions.

This story will be a first person point of view as I find it a little more easier.

Death'ssontripo: Interesting choices. May I ask the reason?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.

**Story start.**

It's been about a week since Mahora and my cousins Negi and Asuna to continue my travels. The time I spent at Mahora had been a blast if you consider all that's happened over the last year. Right now I'm on a train ride to Isehara because I heard that there was a teaching slot open for an english teacher and I thought It might be time to settle down somewhere.

I'm also going there to hide from my ministra as I left without telling them, and when they caught on to my leave from the academy, they were none to pleased with me. So much so that I had to sacrifice Negi to get away. Poor little guy's probably traumatized about it. I'll have to make it up to him later at the Mahora fest, if I live that is. Those girls can be really scary when they have to be.

Thinking back on the year as the scenery passes the train, I have to wonder how we survived some of them. Between the incident in Kyoto as well as the fight with Cosmo Entelacheia and the chaos in between, it's a wonder we made it out at all. Speaking of Kyoto I wonder how lady Yasaka and little Kunou are doing. Haven't seen them since the trip to Kyoto and that was just a brief hello before I was dragged off by my students.

Looking at my hands I see the glow of my master's creation, Magia Erebea. Ever since the events in mundas magicas myself and Negi have noticed the side effects of using this dark magic as a human. Mainly our change from human's to half demon's, but if given the choice to do it all over again I'm pretty sure we wouldn't.

[Last stop Isehara. Last stop Isehara]

The train announcement brought me out of my reminiscence. Gathering my things I prepare for a new chapter in my life as I exit the train. Looking around I notice it was a quiet town, though I could feel the odd energy, it did not feel evil. It was pretty late right now so I can't see the school I will be working at until tomorrow, so I guess I'll go to my new home. It was really kind of the school to provide me with the accommodation's I needed, even if I was ok with camping out.

"Meow~"

Hearing a cat behind me, I turn to see a black cat with hazel eyes staring at me. Signaling it to come closer I start talking too it.

"Hey there little kitty. You lost or are you looking for some food?"

As it was nuzzling me and purring, I looked up to see the sky getting cloudy and it looks like it will rain.

"Looks like it will rain soon. How about you come with me to get out of the rain?"

Picking the cat up I head to my new home. When I get there I see that is a lovely one story home with a nice garden as well as a lovely design.

'I wonder what kind of word that Headmaster Konoemon and lady Yasaka had with the principle for him to give me such a home.'

Going inside I notice that it is already furnished and that my packages have arrived. Looks like princess Theo also sent one of her vacation diorama resorts for me to use with a card on it.

'Dear Riku,

I thought you could use something to help relax once in a while at your new job. Hopefully it help's if Ala Alba was anything to go off of, since they were also your class.

Love, Theodora Hellas.'

A smile graces my face as I read the card and think back on the time I spent with princess Theo in mundas magicas. The cat in my hand's meow's again to take me out of my musing so I look down.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I guess your hungry huh? Well don't worry, It's pretty late right now so I'll get to unpacking tomorrow."

Going to the kitchen and checking the fridge, I see some dried fish and some pudding so I think that would be good for it.

"Hope you like it. It's all I got for you for now, but I think it will do for now. I'll get more for you tomorrow. For now though I'm tired and going to get some sleep. But before that how about a name for you? Hmm, it's not original but how about Kuro, because of your fur?" I ask it as she looks at me with a somewhat confused face. Chuckling a little I go to my room and change into my night wear, which is just some black pajamas. Laying in my bed, take off my glasses and go onto dreamland.

Before losing consciousness however, I feel something crawl into my bed, but dismiss it as just Kuro.

* * *

><p>The next day I wake up and notice that Kuro was laying on top of me asleep. Hehe, silly kitty, but then again I guess she doesn't have anywhere else to sleep and just wants to feel a warm body next to her like Negi.<p>

Moving her carefully as not to wake her up I get ready for the day. Wearing my usual teaching attire of a black business suit, a white collared shirt, dress pants and some dress shoes. After all, Headmaster Konoemon and lady Yasaka put in a good word for me to get this job, and I don't want to disappoint or embarrass them.

Leaving my home, I go to the school that I will be teaching from now on, Kuoh Academy. The school had apparently gone co-ed recently, and so the student body is really lopsided on the male to female ratio. Well at least it's nothing like Mahora academy... I hope.

Coming up to the gate I see a student with short black hair wearing glasses. Noticing me she approaches and asks.

"Are you Riku Springfield?" I nod at her question." I see. My name is Souna Shitori, and I am the student council president of Kuoh Academy High school division, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I smile as I respond." A pleasure to meet you as well Shitori-san, as you already know my name is Riku Springfield, and I am here on the recommendation of Headmaster Konoemon as well as Yasaka-sama." I bow politely.

"I see. Very well please follow me to the principles office to get you started."

Nodding, I follow Shitori-san not minding the fact that she doesn't feel human. Hey, if she's not going to cause trouble, then it's better to not start any with them. I learned that the hard way when I thought Yasaka-sama was some sort of demon, then she proceeded to beat the ever living daylights out of me. I think that was the first time I came so close to dying, and the second was when I was watching little Kunou and had to stop her from getting kidnapped before Yasaka-sama beat me even more.

I shudder to think what would have happened if they had succeeded in that event. Yasaka-sama would have killed me, revived me, and then killed me all over again for a year. Not a pretty thing to think about. Especially if you throw in my Ministra in the mix, then I don't think even the life maker would survive. God help the one who captures the heart of Yasaka-sama and little Kunou, for there future will have many looking behind them to make sure they aren't being watched.

* * *

><p>After registering as an english teacher, I got to talk with Shitori-san as well as was introduced to her vice president Tsubaki Shinra-san, who had the same feeling I got from Shitori-san but I didn't pay too much attention to it. Shinra-san looked like an older version of Shitori-san that it was kind of odd that in terms of threat ranking that they would both be rank C, but have the potential to be rank B or even A if they trained.<p>

Shitori-san had also challenged me to a quick chess match, but I had to decline as I needed to buy some groceries as well as unpack my things, though I did promise to play another time. On my way home from the grocery store I felt a wave of malice coming from the far side of town I decide to investigate it.

* * *

><p>Arriving on the scene with a bag of food, pudding and a yarn ball for Kuro (though that might be more provocative for what she is), I see blood stains and a body inside. With my enhanced sense's due to magia erebea, I smell that the blood is fresh as well as see some claw marks on the walls.<p>

"Ohh, what do we have here, a lost little boy? Hahahahahaha!"

Looking up and following the voice I see a deformed man in the shape of a grotesque looking minotaur. Looking at just the shape I can understand instantly what happened here. It was an attack by a demon, one that's about a D-rank threat if I'm not mistaken but still to much for a human to handle without proper training.

And it wasn't alone. There was a bat type as well as a lion type in front of me, as well as other's surrounding me to try to gain an advantage.

"Oh look, He's so scared he's frozen! HAHAHAHA!" the bat demon cackles as the other's taunt, laugh and sneer.

One of them get's impatient and charges me while laughing.

**"[Deflexio]"**

I chant and create a barrier to stop his, no it's attack. To say they were stunned silent was an understatement as the silence was almost deafening. In front of the creature's claws was a circle of magic so hard that it had destroyed it's claws.

"Hmm, it seems that some trash has taken up shop in this town. Now normally I would just leave you alone but seeing as you are a threat to my students I just can't ignore you all. So I must apologize but I must get rid of you."

Pointing my palm at the one in front of me I begin my assault.

**"[Sagita magica: series Lux]"**

I incant the spell of the arrow's of light, seeing as they are demon's of darkness.

And so began my first task as a teacher, keeping my students safe.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes, the low life trash has been taken care of and I was on my way back home to the hopeful and possibly humanoid cat friend. Sighing I think to myself about why my life can't be normal for at least once. Oh well, at least I don't have as many girl's after me like Negi does. Why does that sound so ominous right now?<p>

Oh well, school will start soon so I should get to work on some of the curriculum for the school year. Hopefully I won't have to make any new ministra, or the girls might just kill on sight instead of asking first.

**Story end.**

Now that's the first chapter, and might I add that you guy's are great. I mean this fic broke the hundred mark on the first day and it's still going. I would like to ask about familiars if you guy's have any suggestions, because if not I will use monster girl encyclopedia. Also Mahora fest will be after the Kokabiel fight so may I get some suggestions on my oc's Ministra. As well as whether or not they will follow Riku and kick his ass when they do.

As far as the harem is at right now it's Gabriel, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Xenovia as suggested by Death'ssontripo and I think that it's alright but feel that it could be more. So please post your suggestions.

Review, Follow and Favorite.


	3. The ministra have arrived

Holy hell this fic kinda blow up. With over 500 views in two day's and counting as well as 2 favorites and 3 follows, I think that this will be a fun endeavor to do. Though it is sort of sad that it kinda died after the second day but oh well.

S-Mayumi: Interesting suggestions. And the black cat was meant to be Kuroka.

Guest: Nice.

Guest 2: I understand your reasoning and will try to build up some parts of the story, but please understand that I am not so good at writing and will take some time for me to learn how to do so without boring the reader.

withdranwnmadness000: Thank you for the suggestions on Riku's ministra. I will go with your suggestion.

Reviewer's: I thank you for your suggestions, support and tips on how to make this story even better.

Disclaimer: Please look to chapter two.

**Story start.**

On my way back I remembered that I should get some gifts for my neighbors. After all its the polite thing to do, and I might get to meet some of my future students as well, so it will be a good thing to make a good first impression. Heading back to the market I look around for something that would be a good gift and that will not offend my neighbors, but help start a good relationship. Settling on a cake I head out back home. For whatever reason however, I feel a pair of eyes following me but every time I look I see nothing. A clairvoyance spell perhaps? No, if it was a clairvoyance spell I wouldn't feel real pressure from them watching me, only some odd feeling. So a familiar then? Familiar's do have a presence so it could be that, but for what reason are they watching me and from where?

I guess the warning from lady Yasaka is about whoever is keeping an eye on me or related to them anyway. About how my movements would be monitored should I make a ripple, and I would have to guess taking out the class D demons put them on alert of my presence. Internally sighing that I would have to deal with being monitored for some time I come up to my front door, but for the life of me I just can't shake this overwhelming sense of dread. Choosing to ignore the instinct to run from my own home of all thing's I unlock the door and walk in.

"Kuro, I'm home."

Getting inside the first thing I didn't expect was taking a few hundred rounds of rubberized bullets all over my body. Recovering from my very violent welcome home and looking around to see what hit me, I pale when I see a tall dark skinned woman with long black hair and hazel eyes holding two sub-machine guns pointed at me, standing in the living room. She stood six feet tall with two locks of her hair tied and over her chest. She has a not so amused look on her face she is dressed in a blue coat and jean's with a brown tank-top with her dog-tags hanging from her neck. Slightly to her left was another girl. She has brown hair and blue eyes and stood at five feet seven inches tall. Her hair was tied in a pony tail. With her hand on her hips, she has a slightly disappointed look on her face. She is wearing the same outfit that she had on during the battle of Mahora.

Next to her and slightly back from the other's is the shortest of the group, standing at four feet eight inches with light blue hair and red eyes. Her face showed more concern about my injuries but I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. She has a blue zip-up jacket with a yellow scarf and red shirt with a plaid skirt. On the right of the one holding the pistol was a woman standing at five feet two inches, with short dark purple hair and grey eyes. She held a face of anger and disappointment as well as some frustration. She is wearing a white polo shirt and black shorts with a gray jacket hanging over her shoulder. The last of the women had Kuro on her lap and staring at her. Though she was sitting I knew that she stood four feet nine inches, with short white hair and hazel brown eyes. She held a look contrary to the other's as it was more curious, though experience with her always tells something different. She has an orange scarf with a yellow sleeveless shirt and knee length pants.

The most scariest thing to me has just come to my new home. My ministra. And it doesn't look like I will be getting out of this without damage. My mind races to try and find an escape from this situation only to feel a shadowy hand push me forward.

Looks like there is no escape for me, so I might as well go with it and hope I live through this.

"Umm... hi?"

For the next three and a half hour's I found myself running from a hail of attacks begging for forgiveness from my ministra and praying that I don't die. To say that it took a lot of effort to keep myself alive, immortal as I am, was an understatement. I'm not sure which hurt more, Mana's specialized bullets, Akira's understated strength, Madoka's haymakers or Zazie's shadow spells. Actually I think this is the fourth or fifth time coming so close to death. It's a good thing I taught Ako those healing spells. And so after my near death experience, I'm sitting in the seiza position in my living room in front of Mana and the girls minus Ako who is by my side, and Kuro who is sitting on the coffee table to my right.

"Now that that's all done here's our question for you, oh great Magister Magi. Why did you leave your ministra behind and not even tell them were you were going?" Mana asks with a harsh tone while Ako attends to my wounds.

"Oww... well I thought that you would like a normal Highschool life without having the supernatural interfering, and it was about time I let Negi go off into the world on his own as he is a man now. So I left and was looking for a job to settle down and when I told the Headmaster and an old friend they said they would recommend me to a school in Isehara. I just thought it would be a good time to finally stop traveling around the world as I've completed my research on dragon magic."

"And why would you think that we would not worry about you? Yes you are older then us but that does not mean that we won't worry, considering what you did to yourself in the ten year's of research. Did you really think that we wouldn't try to find you, especially after everything we've been through?" Mana asks.

"It doesn't help your case that we promised your mother to look after you seeing as you still can't take care of yourself effectively seeing as you go to suicidal lengths just to put a smile on your student's faces. It doesn't help either that Kuoh Academy used to be an all girls school until recently. Who know's what will happen considering all of the odd energy around this city." Akira states.

Seeing that I wasn't going to get out of this one, I decide to look at the other's expressions. Ako looks concerned about what could happen to me if left alone for too long, Madoka looks like she wants to punch me again, Akira seems to still want to say something, though I'm not sure what Kuoh Academy being an all girls school once has to do with anything, Mana has a more relieved face on seeing that I have no other choice but to accept and not run away while Zazie is hands me a letter.

Wondering what the letter was about I take it and look at the sender and find out it was from mom. I face palm because I already know the contents of the letter, so I don't need to open it to know that mom is probably pissed at me for trying to live on my own. So instead of opening the letter I just concede to their whims on this matter with a sigh. After accepting my defeat I started getting some food ready for Kuro, who still chose to not show her really form(?), and give her the ball of yarn to play with before talking about sleeping arrangement as there are only four rooms and one of them is for me. Seeing as there are now six of us living here two of us would have to be roommates with each other. So it was decided that Mana and Zazie where going to be roommate's again while Ako is with Akira, seeing as they did share a room back in mundas magicas when they where slaves.

I guess they got closer during that time more then I thought.

* * *

><p>After the whole debacle with my ministra, the sleeping arrangements as well as there registry to start going to Kuoh for there first year of high school, Mana and I go and visit our new neighbors the Hyoudou's. The family was seemed kind enough even if their son, Issei Hyoudou-kun was starring at Mana's chest the entire time, to which he was promptly scolded by his mother. In reality that scolding wasn't all to bad if you think about it, seeing as Mana's version would be to beat the perversion out of Hyoudou-kun in her half demon form by using him as live target practice. Well at the very least it wasn't Setsuna-san or god forbid Asuna. I'm not sure the poor boy would live through that.<p>

We had also learned that Hyoudou-kun was also a student of Kuoh Academy, but along with his friends have gained the unfortunate moniker of 'the perverted trio'. It seems he will be in my class as I will be teaching the second year's, which seemed to surprise all three of the Hyoudou's when I told them my age as well as my qualification to teaching, and both Hyoudou-kun's parents seem to believe that he should follow my example. While Hyoudou-kun was a perverted sort of child, I found that that isn't all he thinks about. He's kind and caring, and while he has a dream of becoming the 'Harem King', he's at least passionate about his hobby, but I don't think Mana appreciated him trying to get into porn despite my polite refusal.

And although the Hyoudou's insisted that we and the other's come for dinner, I had to politely decline as I needed to prepare the curriculum for the school year as well as assess my new students ability and how far they are along in the subject. So I was working on somethings before going to bed after Ako and Akira finished making dinner. It tasted really good even if it was a simple dish, since I only bought simple ingredients since I thought I was going to eat alone. It seems my plans of learning how to cook is going to have to wait. Oh well, at least I'm good at baking. Then again, I don't see the girls letting me anywhere near the kitchen for any reason other then to back a cake I guess.

Currently I'm sitting at my desk in my room going over some quiz's and test's that will be given though out the year as well as looking at the manual that was given to me by Shitori-san before leaving. Right now I'm on the page that deals with the 'perverted trio', which was pretty ironic because one of them is my neighbor.

"You know you could rely on us right? We could help you. You don't have to be alone." A slightly melodic voice near the door says breaking out of my thoughts.

Looking over at the door I find Madoka leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. By her feet Kuro is purring and rubbing against her leg. She has an exasperated and tired look on her face that tells me that she's been worrying about something. Possibly me since I did leave suddenly and without notice. Sighing I answer her.

"Yeah, I know that i don't have to be alone, but that doesn't mean I have the right to take away your's and the other's future by dragging you all into the problems of the supernatural. I felt it more prudent that you all get the teenage life you all deserve without worrying about us."

I just wanted them to be able to forget the magical side of the world as it's a side that most of the class shouldn't be apart of, save for the few who belonged to that side to begin with. And really, what right did I have to take away there future happiness just for my own selfishness? They all had bright future's and could easily find someone who would love them for them, but they got dragged into our affairs. I just wanted to give them that back.

"But we do worry about you, Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, Konoka-san and the others. We worry because your our friends. And really how could we not worry after the many times you nearly died for us? When you nearly died of a heart attack from magic overload and exhaustion when we used the Casiopia, that was one of the most scariest things I've ever had to witness and when I felt so powerless to help I that I couldn't help but think I was useless then. When during the final battle with Chao and Yuki, you put yourself into a month long coma to stop them because of the price your magic had! How myself, Ako and Mana had to sit by and watch your body tear itself apart when you were trying to learning Eva-chi's magic, magia erebea, made each of us curse ourselves that the only thing we could do to help then was to clean your wounds and apply some ointment and still know that it might not be enough!" Madoka shouts while crying somewhat.

"...Madoka..." I whisper before she rushes over and hugs me.

"Then there was that time that you lost control when we were threatened and almost killed, when I looked at the absolute pain and anger on your face at the time it broke my heart. I knew I couldn't just leave you alone if you would willingly turn yourself into a monster for our sake, I just couldn't." she whispers between sobs.

Wrapping my arms around her I whisper." And it's because that you've seen and experienced such terror that I wanted you and the other's to get away from my world. It's not your place to sacrifice everything just to be with us."

"...Sensei you idiot, we want to help because we care about you, because we don't want you to die. We don't want to lose you."

We spent the next ten minutes in silence in each other's arms, well as silent as it could be since she was crying. And this is why they didn't need to get involved in our affairs. They don't need to feel like this, but they do and I can't help but think that it's all my fault that they had to experience what they had seen. After the twentieth minute, Zazie happened to walk by the open door and took the now sleeping form of Madoka back to her room.

I'm tired right now after that massive clash of wills, so I put away my work. Have to get ready for classes tomorrow anyway. Changing into my nightwear, I hope into bed when Kuro also jumps up next to me. I pet her one last time before I embrace moropheus.

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning, I try to stretch but notice that something was on my right side. I also noticed that I was hearing another person's breathing lightly along with a set of arms hugging me and a leg across my waist. Looking to my right I see a head of black hair with cat ears. And she was naked.<p>

Blushing up a storm, I try and figure out what's going on, who this is and whether or not this is Kuro. Until...

"Good morning, Sens..." Ako state's before cutting herself off seeing the scene infront of her.

"Hmm..." came another voice to my right. Looks like Kuro(?) is waking up. She open's her hazel eyes and gives me a seductive grin." Well good morning nya~"

This is going to be a long day. At least I soundproofed the walls.

**Story end.**

And there it is. I tried to make the chapter a little longer. Hope you like it. Also I hope you don't mind about some background filling in, as well as some personality changes as some of them were not in the story long enough for me to get a firm grasp on those things. Onto other things, should Riku gain Ministra from the DxD cast? If so please give five character's, there title, artifact and power. If not, then I'll just roll with it.

Harem as suggested by the readers: Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Serafall, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Ako, Mana, Madoka, Akira, and Zazie.

Review, Follow, and Favorite. See you next time.


	4. First day of school

Well the last chapter was a bit longer so I will try to make this chapter about 4000 words at least. Keyword try. And after this update, this fic will be put on an erratic update cycle to try and lengthen the story and make it deeper. Oh by the way, I find it very hilarious that this story is doing a lot better then my other stories. And I say that with good reason because on Sunday this fic got 619 views. It's doing a lot better then them, though that might not be the case with 'The sun the fox the crow and the zero', simply because I haven't updated it.

withdranwnmmaddness000: I forgot about Sona my bad. Thank you for reminding me. About his rank in strength, he is about 50th bordering on 49th. He might be higher because of plot devise. I will say that he was actually weaker then Negi when they came to Mahora on the sheer fact that Negi had a larger reserve then he did. Negi is still technically stronger then him after they became half demons, but again a plot device to make him on par with Negi. And yes this is just before canon. About the ministra thing, It is only a thing I thought could bring other side characters more involved into the story. As for difficulty, well I could just put down note's about there artifacts.

Bones: There are plenty of other stories that have done this before and it still hasn't really made the story bad. For example 'A demon among devils', 'The small exorcist', 'Naberius Heir' and plenty of others. Also the suggestions for the harem is just that, suggestions. In the end I still have the final say on how the story will progress, and that is ignoring the fact that there are, again, other stories that do this also. I ask for the suggestions because when someone reads something they help put together, they feel more satisfaction with it then if they didn't. Or at least, I hope so.

Guest: I will place Issei's harem down below, along with explaining the threat classes I'm using for this story. As for him becoming a magister magi, well i'm not really sure he will be good with magic. but he will be trained by him.

Enigma95: Thank you for the score. I will be adding them, however Gabriel is going to need some work as I must bull shit some of her personality since it's been awhile since i've seen the anime, as well as the anime not showing her a lot. Same with Rossweisse. Yes Eva did train Riku, and I would like to apologize that Kaede is not in the story but who know's what the future will have in store. I'm playing around with possibilities with Kuroka and saying that she just went into hiding after the event. Oh and I'm with you on liking Negi as the main protagonist, but I would like to use some of my very limited creativity to try and make a good story character. I hope you will understand and continue reading.

Disclaimer: again go to chapter two, because this is the last chapter you will see this. I will add however that anything I take from another series belongs to that series and are not mine.

**Story start.**

This day is officially the worst day of my life. Even worst then that time that I woke up in Zazie's bed once when I was sleeping on the floor. And that day I was being chased by about fifteen hormonal fourteen year old's out for blood for something I had no control over nor any idea what was happening. It wasn't until later that I learned that Zazie was the one that picked me up off the ground, the how I learned later, and put me into her bed. The reason for that is something I never found out about.

And how might this morning be the worst ever you may ask? Well it might have to do with the fact that I woke up next to a very well endowed naked cat eared woman, then Ako walked in and instantly misunderstood the situation, alerting the my other ministra, who are currently staring me down with the evil eye that could make Jack cower, and demanding an explanation as to who this is sitting next to me.

It's a good thing that school doesn't start for another hour.

"Riku Springfield-sensei, may I ask who this is?" Mana asks me with a twitching smile.

"...Kuro I think?" I answer honestly while sweating rivers. Why is that you may ask? Because the cat woman still hasn't gotten dressed and is sitting on my lap right now, while her two tails are rubbing against me. Turning my attention from my very pissed off ministra to the cat girl on my lap, who is smirking in amusement at my predicament.

"Yes, I'm the hungry little kitty you picked up off the street nya~" she says, her tone just as mischievous as the look in her eyes." And I slept with him on the first day he brought me here as well nya~"

*snap*

Flinching from the sound of snapping wood, I turn to see that Madoka had broken the coffee table's leg. Oh great, just another reason for them to kick my ass. Is this what female hormones are like? Or is Madoka getting closer to her time of the month? I have a really bad feeling about saying that out loud so I better not.

"It felt really nice to sleep on top of him nya~. Like a really big, fluffy pillow nya~" she continues while purring.

'Oh no, Zazie is breaking her emotionless facade with a face of annoyance! What I would give to see Chachamura right about now!' I thought, mentally weeping and wondering if Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Hayate-san are in a better situation then me right now. Then again, Nanoha-san did have a penchant for beating on someone before befriending them.

Ignoring the shouts from Mana and Akira towards Kuro, I escape to my memories of Uminari city during the whole 'Book of Darkness' debacle. That was not fun and was really annoying how Lisse-san and Lotte-san were the one's helping the rampant program just to seal it. It's a good thing I was able to find what was wrong with Reinforce-san, and was able to dispose of it before something drastic happened. And the look on Hayate-san's face, as well as Signum-san, Shamal-san, Vita-san, and Zafira-san made it all worth the effort in the end. And that's not even mentioning Reinforce-san's tear-felt happiness about not having to harm her master anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_'It's the final day of my stay in Uminari city so I need to say goodbye to everyone.' I thought as I was walking down the snow covered road toward's the hospital Hayate-san stayed in. I notice a light in the park near the hospital and decide to go and investigate it. After all it wouldn't do to leave the city with a problem if I could solve it with relative ease would it?_

_Rounding the corner I see Fate-san, Nanoha-san and Reinforce-san standing in a clearing with sad looks on there faces.'What is going on here?' is the most prevalent thought going through my mind right now. Getting closer I try and listen to there conversation while taking not of the circle that they stand in I notice that Raising Heart and Bardeche is initialized in it's staff form._

_[Ready to set] a voice from the jewel in the center of the staff's head said in a monotone voice._

_[Stand by] another voice this time from the head of Fate-san's staff said._

_"Haa~ my time here was a short one but I am grateful to all of you for it." Reinforce-san said with a sad, but satisfied tone._

_'Not sure what's going on here but I should intervene.' I thought before speaking." What is going on here?" I say, startling all of them. It was then that I noticed all of the Wolkenritter's were also here except Hayate-san._

_"Kyaa! Uh... Riku-sensei, what brings you here on this fine night?" Nanoha-san asks with a shade of pink gracing her cheeks._

_"Y-yes, sensei. W-why are you here?" Fate-san __stammers out also with a shade of pink on her cheeks._

_"I was going to say my goodbye's before going back to Whales, when I came across this." sweeping my hands to emphasize." So what is going on here?"_

_When I say that I was saying my goodbye's, both Fate-san and Nanoha-san hung there heads and were muttering something that I couldn't quite hear. My answer came in the form of Signum-san who walked up to me with a somber expression._

_"We are here to give Reinforce the farewell she has asked for, as well as fulfill her request of destroying this version of her." she says with deep sadness in her voice. Looking around I see the same expression on everyone's face except Reinforce, who by Signum-san's words, asked for this. Turning my head to her, I noticed the resignation in her eye's._

_"Don't worry sensei. It's alright, I want to do this so I won't have to hurt Hayate-sama anymore then I already have. Besides even if I want to stay, I can't. Not with the self-preservation program as corrupted as it is. So this is the only course of action I can take to save Hayate-sama." she says with a tone that speaks her real feelings on the matter. A tone that say's 'I want to stay by Hayate-sama's side, but if I do I would just end up killing her. And I love her to much to allow such a thing to happen.'_

_"Reinforce!" a shout was heard from the other side of the clearing." Everyone!" turning our heads we see Hayate-san coming as fast as she could wheel herself wearing a pale white nightgown that was likely supplied by the hospital. Vita-san moves towards Hayate-san but was stopped by Reinforce-san._

_"Don't move. Do not move please, my conciseness will stop." she states._

_"Stop it! Don't do this!" Hayate-san shouts."Reinforce! Reinforce, you don't need to destroy the book, I'll take care of it I promise I will. It's okay, you don't need to do this." She shouts desperate not to lose one of the members of her family._

_"Hayate-sama, it will all be ok in the end." Reinforce-san responds trying to sound sure of herself._

_"No it will not! It won't be okay, not at all!"_

_"I have existed for a long time Hayate-sama, but in the end you became my master and gave me a name. You gave me a purpose and a heart. The knights will always be by your side even if I am gone. You don't have to worry."_

_"B-but-"_

_"And that is why I can smile and leave you now." she state's with a sad smile on her face._

_"No, I don't like people who don't listen to me, I am your master so you have to do as I say. I'll do something to save you, I swear! We promised we would never lose control again, we promised! Hayate-san shouted louder then before, desperate to try and sway Reinforce-san to stopping this nonsense._

_'Yes, and that is a promise you have kept. However a magical vessel's duty is to protect the master from any and all harm, including itself. Please Hayate-sama, I ask that you allow me to choose the best way to protect you, my dear little master." she respond's, and with each word I can see and feel the hearts of everyone sink even further then before at the departure of their new friend/family member. Looking at Hayate-san's face I see she is close to tears and desperately trying to find a way to save that which she cares for._

_Having enough of this situation I decide to give them a farewell gift. From me to them. Steeping into the circle, I approach Reinforce-san and the tome she has floating in front of her._

_"Sensei?" Hayate-san mutters as I approach with all eye's on me. Taking the tome in my hands I begin to do something for them all._

_"Riku-sensei, what are you doing?!" Reinforce-san asks a bit worried about my intentions._

_"Doing what I have to. After all I hate it when my students cry." I reply channeling as much mana as I could._

**_"Raise [_****_Hear me spirits. I ask of you to find that which corrupts this soul and remove it. Purify it and allow it to _****_serve it's purpose as she has chosen_****_.]"_**_ I chant pouring my mana into the spell._

_The spell caused a winds to blow in all directions as the spirits were answering my call. Soon all of the spirits enter the tome to find what I seek and to destroy it. I have to ignore the shouts of surprise and those telling me to stop as I had to concentrate as best I could to save Reinforce-san. After some time, the spirits find what I'm looking for but I don't have enough power to remove it._

_'Damn it, why am I so weak when it matters most?' looking around I see the worried faces of Signum-san, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san, Reinforce-san, Shamal-san, Vita-san and Zafira-san.'No! I won't fail them!' I shout mentally as I pump as much of my mana into the spell as I could, and when that wasn't enough I supplemented mana with my life force, as my dragon magic was the closest thing to dark magic without being dark magic. I pour my heart and soul into one wish,' I want to save her.', and my prayer was answered when the corruption was destroyed._

_After a time I collapse in a heap, exhausted but otherwise fine._

_"SENSEI!" a shout resonated from all around me. Looking I see everyone crowded around me with worried faces._

_"I'm fine. It's fine. Everything is fine now." I say handing the tome back to Hayate-san." There you go Hayate-san, there's no need to cry anymore. I fixed it all." I said with a smile._

_"W-what? What do you mean?" Reinforce asks bewildered by what I said._

_Chuckling a little I respond." I fixed you. I asked the spirits to find what was corrupting your programming and got rid of it, so you might feel a little off for some time after this," I smile and continue." But at least you'll be with your family right, Reinforce-san. This is my farewell gift to you all. It might not be much, but I think it fits."_

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

><p>After that the girls went to the Asura to get a check up on Reinforce-san, and found that one of the programs from the protection system was missing and would need further observation to see the results. Of course, Amy-san and Lindy-san saw nothing wrong and so Reinforce-san was able to live with Hayate-san under observation, just to make sure that it was going to be smooth from then on. Reinforce was so happy she hugged me and wouldn't let me go until my flight back to Whales, much to the ire of some of the girls, for some reason.<p>

Lindy-san was a little enthusiastic to learn that there was not only a magic community here on earth but that there was an alternate reality for the magic kingdom. I wonder how they have been? It's been about seven years since I've last seen them, so the girls are starting high school if I remember right. I wonder if Lindy-san made contact with at least one of the magic kingdoms now that the turmoil it was suffering has subsided? But then again I lost contact with them after the attack on Whales. After all, I had to make sure Negi was doing alright after that event, and with the attack of that stone demon it showed that he needed more help then he let on.

If not for Kotaro-kun and Akari-san I'm sure that he would have done something stupid, since I was dealing with master Eva's training at the time I couldn't help out like I should have. But with Kotaro-san's help Negi was eventually able to let go of it for some time. And really, they should be proud of the fact that they could do what very few could, take on a C class demon at there level of skill and win.

Then there was that whole trouble with the Mahora fest, dealing with Chao-san and Yuki-san, and still trying to help Negi find uncle Nagi. Sometime's I wonder if uncle just like messing with people, but then I met Jack and to this day I give thanks that he is how he is and not worse. I'm not sure if I can fathom a world with _two people_ who could punch _dimensions_ apart. Thinking back to the Mahora fest, I remember all the hectic chaos that came about with the Cassiopia and the time loop.

"SENSEI!"

I was brought out of my reminiscence with the sound of a very angry Akira. Looking I notice that while I was escaping reality they seemed to have settled on something and were on... strained terms to say the least. Well at least the room is still intact.

"...Yes?" I answer hesitantly. After all I don't want to incite another fight.

"Come on, we need to get ready for school. So take a bath,get changed and let's eat breakfast . We have about fifty minutes before we have to go." she says losing her earlier steam.

So I go and get ready, using magic to make the bath's bigger before going to get my towel and a change of clothes. Looking around I see Mana and Madoka discussing sleeping arrangement's with Kuro, while Ako and Zazie were in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, though I could tell they were still miffed about Kuro sleeping with me, while Akira goes to her room and gets ready. Gonna need more space so might as well use magic for it later today.

* * *

><p>After a delicious breakfast, Hyoudou-kun decided to walk with us to school, as we were going in the same direction anyway. Though I think only Ako thought it was just that he was being nice, seeing as Mana was giving him the evil eye.<p>

Kuro, or as she introduced herself Kuroka, was back home as she didn't go to school and was the oldest of all of us. As we approach the gate's there were a lot of students looking at us in surprise and speaking.

"Who are they?"

"Hey, shouldn't she be in like, collage?"

"Who care's, she hot!"

"Why is Issei with them?"

"Oh man, they look way out of our league."

"That boy is pretty good looking, but why is he wearing a suit?"

These and more were said about us as we made our way to through the gate. We part ways after we enter school grounds as I had to get to the faculty office to set up, and they needed to get to there classes. It's going to be a long year from now on.

* * *

><p>After everything was set up, I headed to my classes. Oddly enough, the class was 2-A, same as the Mahora class 2-A. (I'm pretty sure it wasn't, but you know, bsing some of the story.) Walking through the hallways, I have to ignore the eye's that were trailing on me from the straggling students who were going to classes.' *Sigh* why are they looking at me? Did I do something wrong?'<p>

Ever since I came into the school I've been having a lot of the female students starring at me and muttering something, while the male students were glaring at me. This is almost as uncomfortable as when I started helping Negi teach at Mahora. Granted, they were more excepting but still. Sighing I come up to my class as the bell rings, signaling the start of class. I really hope Mana doesn't polish her guns during her classes.

Entering the class, I am greeted by murmuring about who I was, and I was able to pick out some of it.

"Hey it's that guy from this morning. What's he doing here?"

"Oh yeah, the one who was walking with that pervert Issei."

"Does that mean he's a pervert too?"

"I don't know... he doesn't look the type."

"GOD DAMN IT! ANOTHER PRETTY BOY!"

Well at least they seem enthusiastic about something. At least some of them are." Good morning class. My name is Riku Springfield, and I will be your english teacher as well as your homeroom teacher for the term. I hope we can get along." I say with a bow and a smile.

There was a moment of silence after my announcement. Until.

"WHAT?!"

**Story end.**

* * *

><p>Okay chapter finished, and it's over 4000 words due to the flashback. I think however that it's a nice set-up for the future.<p>

This is something I've been wondering about as I'm not sure how many would be on board with this idea. What would you say to having Riku become a devil? It's a simple question that needs a simple answer.

There will be more added in later for the harems.

Riku's Harem: Sona, Koneko, Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarnar, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Ako, Akira, Mana, Zazie, and Madoka.

Issei's Harem: Asia, Irina, Tsubasa, Momo, Jeanne, Tomoe, Abe, La Fey, and the Ariadne girls except class rep once I remember there name's or get lazy and look it up.

Yes the magic kingdom will get involved with a surprise in how. Yes I am going to include them because who doesn't want to see Jack defy logic more then he already has?

Now for the threat class's. These class's go from E to S, E being the lowest and S being the highest.

Class E: Human without combat training, or anything without anyway to defend themselves. I.E. Asia and most humans.

Class D: low demon's/devil's, below average/ beginner mages or humans with formal training at intermediate level. I.E. Stray devils, and non-combat yokai.

Class C: Mid demon/devil's, average/ intermediate mages or humans with expert level training. I.E. Sona and Rias (current without training), Xenovia (human), and Akeno (without fallen magic).

Class B: High demon/devil's, advance mages, human hybrid's and master rank combatants, high ranking yokai. I.E. Riku and Negi (without erebia), Mana, Zazie, La Fey, Yue, and the Ariadne girls.

Class A: Ultimate demon/devil's, master class mages and royalty, Yokai legends. I.E. Riku and Negi (erebia), Maoh's, Seraph's, the top of Grigori, Evangeline and Rakan (when not breaking laws of the universe).

Class S: God like entities and creator class people. I.E. The Almighty One (God from the bible), Odin (In his prime), Lifemaker and Rakan (when breaking the laws of the universe).

And there you have it, the threat class system. Ise is not placed as an example because with the boosted gear, he will appear on all threat levels, but in the beginning he is classified as rank E.

Anyway, that's all for now, see you next time.

Review, Favorite and Follow.


	5. Here come's the vampire and the doll

Huh... view's have been a bit light the last chapter at 482. Not that I'm complaining as it is still a lot but still.

withdranwnmadness000: I see your point and give you a counter argument. You have to remember that, as the base, Riku is only at High-class and therefore can be reincarnated by someone else. Like Serafall for example. Just something to think about.

Enigma95: Irina is already in the harem and I might add Kunou later. Xenovia however has been placed in Riku's. As for the Nanoha thing, I thought it might be fun to add them, so I messed with the timeline a bit to make them fit in the story. With the same logic as Jack Rakan, who wouldn't want to see Nanoha 'befriending' someone? I apologize for the transitions, but I like to use break lines for them to show a new scene. If anyone else doesn't like it, please tell me and I'll see what I can do, though in all honesty I see nothing wrong with it. The Ariadne girls are the group that was with Yue during the Mundus Magicas arc. They are the reason for Yue to be able to use magic as efficiently as she could during that time. And I thank you for understanding that I have the final say in the story. Also thank you for the suggestion. I have plans for some of these things, and while I find that kinda awkward with Chao, her being his great (however many) grand niece, it would be funny. As for Theo, I'm pretty sure the pactio doesn't go both ways.

Guest 1: Thank you for the suggestion. If Issei became someone's 'partner' his artifact would probably have something to do with his hobby or ability, as most of the artifacts are like that. The Ariadne girls are explained above.

Guest 2: While I also don't like Issei from a character point of view, his role in the story is unquestionable. However, and this is me beating a dead horse, there are other stories and fic's that feature an oc along with Issei with a harem. There are many examples of this, so I won't list them. And thank you for the advice.

Guest 3: What does that even mean?

mdhunter111: Thank you for the support.

**Story Start.**

"WHAT!?" is the reaction from my students.

"How is he a teacher!?"

"This is a joke, right!?"

"It has to be! There's no way this is happening!"

Were some of the most prevalent things being said all over the class. Well at least I'm a lot more believable then Negi and myself when I started teaching.

"Now now class, settle down so we may start the lesson. If you have questions unrelated to the lesson, I will be more then happy to answer them at another time."

Beginning my lesson, I found that most of the class is where they had to be. Most as there were three students that were a bit behind the others. These three, oddly enough were the 'perverted trio', as the school calls them. I wonder why they seem to have such low grade's. If it was for a hobby then they could easily enjoy that hobby while also getting there work done. After all, you could always fall back on an education.

***BOOM***

A loud explosion shocks the class and myself out of our lesson.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" was the general sentence that everyone said at once.

"Oh dear, it seems that Zazie dropped one of Mana's grenades again. From the sound of it, it was a flash-bang." I mutter to myself.

Thinking back , Zazie did have a habit of juggling random things and most of the time it would be some of Mana's equipment. I wonder how many time's that's happened.

"Now now class, settle down. I'm sure whatever that was, it's being handled by the other teachers. And while I would investigate what it is, I have a feeling of what it is."

Before getting back to my lesson, one of my student's raises her hand and asks a question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"Sensei, what do you mean you have a feeling about this?"

"*Sigh* It was probably one of my old student's from my previous school, Mahora. If I'm right and it is who I think it is, then it shouldn't effect her ability to learn as she's done this before and was still above the class average." I answer her like it wasn't a big deal, which elicits an awkward stare from most of the class.

After all, it wasn't that big a deal. At least, as long as Zazie didn't drop a destructive grenade. Though I am kind of worried that she might have traumatized a bunch of her classmates with that stunt. Well at least she's doing something relatively harmless, unlike Mana who polishes her guns in class from time to time. Well, I don't hear people running for there lives so I think I don't have to worry about that for now.

* * *

><p>As lunch rolls in, I go to find a peaceful place to eat. After all I prefer to eat in peace, if only because the girls are a bit high strung about somethings. Finding a nice quiet place next to the forest, which also happens to be close to the old school building, I sit down to have lunch.<p>

I think Akira made the lunch today, seeing that it was a normal japanese lunch. Rice, vegetable's, rolled eggs and sausages. Before I begin to enjoy my lunch I feel a pair of eyes on me, but dismiss it as the one watching me is probably the same as before, and unless they feel the need to attack there was nothing to worry about.

However before beginning to eat I hear a familiar voice.

"..."

Looking over I see Zazie holding her bento with a lightly somber look.

"Of course you can eat lunch with me Zazie. Would you like to tell me why you look a bit gloomy?" I respond with a smile. I am a bit worried about what's causing her to be gloomy as this is the first time I've seen the silent acrobat like this.

She smiles and takes a seat to my right."..." she says. so that's what she's worried about.

"Hmmm... I see. If it's just that, then there isn't anything to worry about. After all most people won't understand you right away, there will be some who will Zazie. For now, all you need to do is simply look for them." I respond, giving a small hug to make her feel better.

Seeing her face brighten a bit I smile. After all Zazie shouldn't have a sad face. With the gloom out of the way we start on our lunches and asking how each others day has been so far. I found out that it was indeed Zazie that caused that explosion, but it was a flashbang so there was no damage except temporary loss of vision that was fixed with some magic.

She had also seemed to have found a somewhat friend in her classmate Koneko Toujou-san, though from the sound of it, it seem's that Toujou-san is a lot more talkative then Zazie but a lot more expressionless then her. Even her tone doesn't have emotions, as she put's it. I told her about my current class and how they couldn't believe I am a teacher and how most thought it was a prank, but for a guy to have a PHD in teaching english along with minors in math, science and architecture, lying isn't really my thing.

I had also told her about our neighbor's friends and asked her to watch out for them, as they seem to over appreciate the female body. But it seemed that the silent acrobat was warned ahead of time by her sempai's as well as Toujou-san's sempai's. It also seems like the Kendo club has taken a shine to Mana, as she once caught Hyoudou-kun, Motohama-kun and Matsuda-kun in the act before Zazie came here and unloaded five clips of her sub-machine gun. It also didn't go over well with Shitori-san, who happened to be walking by at the time and tried to scold her but was subsequently ignored, much to Shitori-san's ire.

Zazie was looking for applicants to make her club, Circus Acrobatic's, while Akira joined the swim team again. Madoka put out some interest for the boxing club instead of the cheer squad this year and Mana and Ako seem to not be entering any club this year. Although it seems that if it doesn't work out, they were going to make a new club as just a hang out for my ministra members. It seems that they are convinced that I will get more ministra here and are preparing for it. So it seems that they are taking votes on the name of the club.

Since Ala Alba is Negi's group and Ala Rubra is uncle Nagi's group, they felt that our group should also have a name like that. So far it's between Ala Patet, clear wing, and Ala Daemon, demon wing. It seems there on the fence about it too, since Mana and Zazie prefer the later while Madoka and Ako prefer the former. Akira doesn't seem to care either way but has expressed interest in a different name though hasn't said anything about it.

It's time's like this that I feel nothing can go wrong in the world, after all it's so peaceful and other then the occasional low class demon threat to my students, I don't have to worry about my student getting hurt. I did set up a spell circle around the city though, for monitoring sake to make sure that their safe, but that's beside the point. I should call lady Yasaka later to thank her for helping me with getting this job and to see how she's doing. I wasn't able to contact her to much during the events of last year so I'm sure she and little Kunou are worried about me somewhat.

Though when I last saw lady Yasaka she was more then pissed at me for not contacting her for over half a year and worrying little Kunou to no end. She did put me through a couple of walls after all, and that was before I told her I became half demon which caused her to beat on me for over four hour's while little Kunou was begging her to stop before she killed me. I guess what they say is true after all, women are the strongest creatures of the world. Oh well, at least I'm not old enough to get married yet. I'm pretty sure I'd be in a lot of trouble if I was. Negi, I pray you find someone right for you and not Ayaka-san. She's a bit to creepy, but with our family history of marrying strong willed women I'm not sure how well this will go over.

Let's see, there was aunt Arika, there's mom, aunt Jenny. Sheesh the Springfield men are all whipped if me and Negi marry people that have a strong personality. It doesn't help that Negi is kinda spoiled for choice on who to marry, as most of the class like's him, and that's not mentioning the some of the girls in Mundas Magicas. Praise be that Asuna has a very large sword. She can at least scare away some of the more fanatical followers that Negi has accumulated. Me on the other hand, I'm not too sure how many people would want to fight two well trained demons, even if one of them is half demon.

When the bell rings, signaling that lunch time is over and it's time for classes, we head to our respective class. Before separating however, Zazie asked if she could sleep with me tonight because she doesn't like to feel alone in bed all the time, and seeing no problem with it I agreed. After all, I've noticed that she has nightmare's from time to time and when I asked she said that her sister liked to play pranks on her, so she is a bit traumatized about it. Apparently to Poyo-san, throwing her four year old sister into a snake pit was considered a prank. This happened quite a few time's during her childhood, so I decided to let her do as she pleased, within reason of course, and when I told her that she asked if she could sleep in the same bed as me and although I would be chased around by most of the class again and again for this, I agreed. It does seem to give her a peaceful sleep after all.

* * *

><p>"...And that is the pronunciation of the sentence ' A rose by any other name smells just as sweet.'." Continuing with my lessons after lunch with some english phrases, I find that some of the students are fascinated by some of them. However before i could continue the bell rings, signaling the end of a school day." Alright class, we will end here for now. Don't forget to do your homework and have a nice day."<p>

With that some of the students file out of the classroom as I head to the faculty office to finish up some things and prepare for tomorrows lesson. Akira and Ako volunteered to help out with the menial tasks, but I declined. Student's there age should be hanging out with there friends and making new ones. Though I did ask about there day's, and other then keeping a look out for the occasional pervert looking at them. It seems Akria has a fan club started already while Ako has quite a few admirers.

Oh high school days and romances. Even if I did skip from elementary to collage, it's still puts a smile on my face hearing about normal days gone by. After all, it's these days that should be treasured the most. It is these day's of peace that we who fought in wars have strived for. Even if there are some who didn't care about it, I can tell that deep down everyone wants the same thing. Days without concern for our loved ones. Even if these days are short, I will do my utmost to make sure that they last as long as possible.

However, what worries me is that Madoka seems to have made friends with some rather familiar names. One is apparently Takamachi and the other Yagami. I hope I'm wrong and they aren't Nanoha-san and Hayate-san. If they are however, then Fate-san isn't for behind them and if we meet they will most likely get caught up in whatever is happening in this town.' Why does everything have to be so complicated?' I ask myself and sigh.' Why does this only happen to me? Oh well I suppose.'

Finishing my task I head home and learn that Mana and Zazie went out to go grocery shopping and to pick up a few things that they will all need from the note taped on the door. So I assume that it's for all of the girls living here and leave it at that. Opening the door I get start to get to work on expanding the house with magic but before that I feel something I haven't felt in a while. Turning around I see the fanged smile of a little girl, with long blond hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a child just barely taller then her with short white hair and teal eyes. They were wearing gothic clothing and were staring at me as if to steal my soul.

And here, one of my worst nightmares have come. A nightmare I haven't seen in three months has come for me, smiling but not without a slight twitch. It is at times like these that I know God has abandoned me in favor of watching me suffer.

"Why hello boya. It's been a while hasn't it? How are you?" the blond haired girl asks still with a twitchy smile.

"Good day sensei, I apologize for the intrusion but you left us with little choice." the white haired girl says with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"Y-yes it has been a w-while, m-master, Chachamura. H-how have you b-been these past few m-months?" I stutter bracing myself for what's to come.

"Oh my, how gentlemanly of you. We've had a most annoying time tracking you down, thank you for asking. If not for the tracker I placed on Ako Izumi, I wouldn't have found this place. It is well hidden after all." she answers walking up to me and cocking her fist back, and before I have a chance to respond, hits me harder then a dragon could." Now it's time for some punishment for a naughty child like you." she adds grabbing my now bent over form by the neck.

"W-wait, don't-" was all I could say before master began to pummel me into the floor. The last thing I saw was Chachamura trying to stop master Eva from killing me.

**Story end.**

And that's the chapter. So how do you like it so far? I wish that this chapter could be longer, but with my computer messing up on me, I felt like I needed to at least get this out. It's over 3000 words at least.

Harem's haven't changed. Any other Harem recommendations? See you next time.

Review, Favorite and follow.

Update: Chachamura and Chachamaru are two different people. However if you readers want Chachamaru in the story I will add her. A poll has been placed so please vote.


	6. Chapter 5 side story

This is a side chapter and is done form another's point of view which will be worked into the next chapter. This one's will be Zazie's.

enigma95: I see your point and concede to it. I've read the Darkest void, and I don't remember any gay couple's. There were slightly gay moments but that was it. Don't know about the other two however. I've read Assassination classroom before. The Nanoha girls will play a part of the story. Concerning the concerning the ministra of both Negi and Riku it is still a bit undecided but it's like this. 24 girls in the class is Negi's ministra, while the 5 that come to the DXD story line leaving only Eva, who isn't anyone's ministra. That was how the story background was supposed to be like. of course this can change if I so choose. Sorry about that. I'm not to good with dialogue but I will try.

chins4tw: Chachamura and Chachamaru are different people. Chachamura is one of 'Maru's little sisters hence the different looks.

withdranwnmadness000: Hmm that is an interesting suggestions. I must look at her personality and hope I get it right. Thank you for the support. Also I see that there is someone else who also likes Eva.

**Side story start.**

Right now me and Mana are out to buy some essentials and grocery's for sensei and the other girls who came with us. Currently we're looking for polish for Mana and a new swim cap for Akira-chan. It also seems that one of Mana's new friends, Fate T. Harlown, is also shopping for herself and a few friends who she lives with. We met with her not long ago during our search for some practice gloves Madoka-chan asked for and Mana started talking to her about random things. However when Mana mentioned sensei's name, she faltered a bit before asking about him.

Not seeing anything wrong with this Mana told her about him and how he left us to go to Kyoto and prepare for his new job before coming back to say his farewells to Negi-sensei. And although we his ministra and Eva were trying to find him to make good on our promise to princess Theo, to make sure the idiot doesn't kill himself, in her words. Though Eva's was for a slightly different reason. It seems as though Eva had marked sensei as her mate and was looking for him to make sure he doesn't leave her again.

'Oh Eva. Such a romantic person. Then again so am I.' I internally sigh and wonder how many more would be vying for sensei's favor. after all I don't think he would agree to a polygamistic relationship. Well either that or we'll just have to force him to accept it. After all, he is half demon, and demons are known to start harems.

"Hmm, I see. This may be a bit out of turn, but can I and a few friends meet this sensei? At least, if it's not too much trouble." Harlown-san asks.

"Well I don't see any problem with it, so why not. I'll have to warn you though that some of us are overly friendly." Mana answers then turns to me for an answer.

'True, there isn't any problem with her and her friends to come visit sensei.' I muse for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you. Alright I need to call my friends to meet up with us." she says, taking out her phone and calling her friends. After a while three other's came up to us. Two of them were about our age and one of them seemed to be older.

"Hey Fate-chan. What's this about finding out where Riku-sensei is?" the dark orange haired one asks.

"Yeah, and how do you know it's the same person?" the brown haired one follows. The tall pinkette just stands there giving off an aura of a warrior and something else. But I can't put my finger on it, though it seems Mana has also picked up on it and is being cautious of her.

"Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan, Signum these two said they know a 'Riku-sensei' and I just asked them if we could visit and conform if it's the same sensei who taught us when he stayed in Uminari city." she says before motioning to us and continuing." Also there was Kugimiya-san from your class who also said the same thing. I think it would be easier if we could make sure it's him before jumping to conclusions. But first introductions are in order."

Before anything else happens we begin introducing ourselves.

"Hello, my name is Nanoha Takamachi, I'm 16 and used to live in Uminari city before moving here on a scholarship. It's nice to meet you two." Takamachi-san says in a cheerful voice before bowing and moving on to the brown haired one.

"How do you do? My name is Hayate Yagami, likewise." Yagami-san adds and also bows before the pinkette take over.

"Good day, My name is Signum Wolkenritta, and I am one of Hayate's guardians." she says with a slight nod.

Now it's our turn to introduce ourselves, but before that I take some cautionary measures to make sure we and sensei don't get attacked.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mana Tatsumiya and this is Zazie Rainyday. Sorry, I have to introduce her to you, she doesn't like talking with words a lot." Mana responds with a greeting of her own." But before we head home, we still need to get some things."

"That should be fine, after all we still have our own shopping to do." Wolkenritta-san says.

With that said we went on to buy the essentials we would need for day to day life, and some other things the other's would need. Shopping lasted about 30 minutes before we headed home. I was still on guard about Wonkenritta-san because she gives off a strange vibe. Not unlike a magical construct but still different enough to be called something else.

As we come closer to home, I feel a familiar dark energy I haven't felt since we left Mahora. Looking at Mana I see that she also noticed and has started to speed up, much to the surprise of our guests. Getting home, we open the door to find Eva beating on sensei while straddling him with one of Chachamaru's sister's.

"Eva?! What are you doing here?!" Mana asks before going to try and pry Eva off of sensei.

"Why do you even need to ask Mana Tatsumiya? I'm here to find and punish my mate for abandoning me!" she says ignoring all efforts to pry her off of sensei as she continues to punch him into the floor. It wasn't until Wolkenritta-san came and pulled a sword out of nowhere, holding it at Eva's neck that she finally stopped punching him for a moment.

"What is going on here?" she demands.

**Side story end.**

There, a small extension to the previous chapter. Hope you like it.

Harem changes. Ariadne girls taken out of Issei's harem, Seekvaira put into Riku's harem.

Also a poll to vote whether or not Chachamaru will be in this story.

That's all. see ya next time.

Review, Favorite and Follow.


	7. Reminiscing the past

Well now, I've only gotten positive results from the poll, so Chachamaru is in the story. I have to say that's kinda not really surprising, especially if you've read the manga so I understand why you want Chachamaru in the story. After all, I'm breaking some rules, I think, so why not break a few more right? I also kinda wonder why I only get like three review's per chapter. That's like the max or something. What's going on guys?

withdranwnmadness000: Yes you should have seen that coming, it was pretty obvious after all. It's fine that you read Chachamura as Chachamaru, so did a bunch of other people. And one of them even told me that it was messing with his brain. I think Hakase made more then just Chachamaru from magitech, but I'm not so sure. Oh also, are you sending in those five ministra from the DxD cast? And while I think it would be funny, no devils please, or at least not too many of them. I don't want to see what a grossly overpowered Akeno is like with an artifact that can make her more sadistic. I plan to bump up the rating through the magic of lemon's, not through the horror of Akeno. Well that and cursing. Also I understand that it may be going a bit fast, but with the DxD storyline, a lot of shit happens really fast.

Guest: I'm not really sure if that's you mdhunter111, but if it is then thank you for your continued support of my mediocre work. Though I find it funny that your comments seem to find my fanfics when it's not even on your favorite list. I know I looked.

enigma95: Maybe depending on some of the input of the readers. Chachamaru is included into the story due to popular demand. I forgot about her for a while and would like help to place her somewhere. That's actually what I was planning for the Nanoha girls. Also just for the rest of you readers, I will explain why some of class 3-A can appear in this story. The reason why they can appear is because of how the pactio system works. Negi being 10, isn't old enough to form a permanent contract and therefor all are temporary until he turns 14. At the time he turns 14 he will have to re-do all the pactio's he's done again if the girls so choose. And therefore the 3-A girls can appear in this story and become Riku's ministra, if they so choose. Which basically means that I can include them in the future if I want.

Which comes to my question: Who do you want from 3-A to become Riku's ministra? There will be restrictions to this, and so I must ban certain choices. They are Nodoka, Yue, Chisame, Fuuka, Fumika, Ayaka, Makie, Natsumi, Sayo, Chizuru and Asuna. Kazumi might also be banned and if people want, I will include Chao to the list of potential ministra. I will say this however, that Riku will have a max of 18 ministra in this series, so therefore there is a limit. I have 5 chosen from Negima that were the original for Riku, I have 3 chosen from Nanoha and I will wait for 5 to be chosen from DxD. Meaning a total of 5 more or less can be chosen from any of these three or from any other franchise you feel can fit into this context. This will be incredibly difficult for me, seeing as I have to memorize the name, personality, artifact and there role in the story. And if I don't know there personality well enough, I have to make it up as I go along, so a lot of the characters who haven't been fleshed out in there respective franchises will be a bit different. Sorry about that.

Oh I will state this now, but if Konoka or Setsuna are chosen, then the other comes. Considering that Setsuna and Konoka don't won't to be separated and all.

And so without further a do.

**Story start.**

When I came to after a thorough beating by master I find that Mana and Zazie are home. What my attention though was Signum-san pointing a sword at master's neck.

"... and who are you to believe you have a say in my business? What give's you the right to stop me from punishing my mate for being stupid?" master Eva said, with an edge in her tone.

Turning to Signum-san I see her eye's narrowing further while her hands tightly clasp around Laevatein's hilt."I may not know who you are, but that doesn't mean I will stand by and watch you hurt someone who has done myself and my companions good by helping us through a dark and painful time. To do otherwise would be a stain on my honor as a knight and betray the oath I took the day he left that should our paths cross again, that I will do my utmost to make sure he suffers no more." Signum-san states with purpose I haven't seen since she was trying to save Hayate-san from her 'predestined' fate.

"Oh ho? And may I ask what it was he helped with? So I can figure out the best way to punish boya here for being stupid even before meeting us."

Signum-san narrowing her eye's further she lifts Laevatein above her head to strike master. Master responds by using her dark blizzard spell. That's not good. I soundproofed the house but I didn't spellproof it. Thinking quickly I do what is demanded of me to make sure this house is left standing. I take one for the team. Moving as fast as my shundo could take me I intercept both attacks, and get thrown across the room in front of the kitchen.

"Wait! Gah!"

"Sensei!" a new voice said. Turning my head I see some of my older student's now all grown up." Sensei are you alright? You don't look to hurt." Nanoha-san asks fretting over any injury I could have got from the attack while Hayate-san and Fate-san worry over anything that could have been broken by being struck like that.

I was going to answer before a voice from the kitchen."Mistress, what is with the noise? I thought we were going to surprise sensei and not alert him of our presence to-" A mechanical maiden with green hair and blue eye's voice brings master's attention to the entrance of the kitchen to her servant."Oh we have guests. Good day to you my name is Chachamaru Karakuri, I was a member of Riku-sensei's class before he came to live in this city. It is a pleasure to meet you." Chachamaru introduces before bowing her head at the four women who were in my original class.

"Chachamaru, they are not guests, they are nuisances that must be removed before we can settle matters with boya over there. Now help me kick them out before Akira Okochi or Ako Izumi get here."

"Mistress, I don't think sensei will like that, considering what just happened I believe he will be quite angry with you. Even if we've never seen him mad, that doesn't mean he won't be at you mistress. Chachamura come we must prepare tea for our guests."

Chachamura seemed to be torn about following her sister's lead and doing her mistresses bidding."Uh... but...sister..."

Seeing her sister's hesitation Chachamaru walks over and ushers her sister into the kitchen." Come now 'Mura. We have tea to prepare. After all, we don't want to seem rude to our guests, especially if sensei is antiquated with them."

A tick mark appeared above master's head."Chachamaru! Didn't I just say that they are not guests?! They will just get in my way and must be removed right now!" Ignoring her mistress, Chachamaru came over and took her white haired little sister to the kitchen to prepare tea for the TSAB mages."Chachamaru!? Get back here and help me kick them out!...Chachamaru!" master yells as both mechanical maidens disappear into the kitchen, completely ignoring there mistresses words, much to master's ire. Seeing that she was about to explode from anger and take it out on my students from Uminari, I take one for the team again.

Coming up close to master I hug her from behind to try and placate her, surprising her and my students, besides Zazie and Mana who have seen me do this before." Master please calm down. If you do I will do whatever you want for a day. So no more attacking my old students, okay?" I say close to her ear, remembering that she is a bit weak there, causing Signum-san to gain an annoyed look for some reason.

Master gains a rather large blush at my action and starts to stutter her response."A-alright, just stop that! Y-you know I really h-hate it when you do that!" pulling back a bit and away from her ear I respond, arms still wrapped around master's small frame.

"Yes I know, it's why I do it. To calm you down. And I really promise to do whatever you want for an entire day, so please no more fighting. I also promise to explain about everything to all parties here, alright?" seeing everyone nod I usher everyone into the living room to sit on the coach's and wait for the tea before telling everyone what's what. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

"What's all this noise nyaa~" a slightly tired voice says in the hallway. Turning we see a half-naked nekomata in only her panties."Oh? And who are these people nyaa~?" Kuroka-san asks, as I feel the eyes of my old students plus Signum-san boring into my skull.

'Oh no...' Looking down I see master with a twitchy smile on her face and a cold feeling. Turning my attention from master, I look at the strangely blank face's of my former students and the blank stare from Signum-san.'This is really bad.'

"And who might this be boya?" master demanded in a cold tone that promised pain.

"Yes sensei, who is this?" Hayate-san asked in a monotone voice, while taking out her tome.

"Indeed sensei, may I ask just who this is?" the knight asks with an equally monotone voice while still clutching Laevatein.

Fate-san and Nanoha-san were silently releasing a dark aura with Raging Heart and Bardiche in hand.

"Nya~?" Kuroka-san meows innocently as the girls start to converge on me. I turn to my ministra only to find that they had left at some point and left me to my fate.

'Why me?' were my thoughts before the girls start jumping to conclusions.

* * *

><p>It was about one hour since Kuroka-san appeared and the subsequent beating I had to endure for her actions. It seems that Kuroka-san enjoyed the half hour beating I had to endure and the explanation I gave them about her. During the half hour of me explaining Kuroka-san Ako and Akira arrived confused at what was going on, seeing as there classmates were here as well.<p>

It had taken another four hours to explain the events I had been a part of with the girls filling any parts that I missed. Two hours to explain the events of me becoming Nanoha-san's teacher and later Fate-san's. The whole 'book of darkness' incident and the wolkenritta's battles. The anguish the wolkenritta had to go through because of Hayate-san's 'destiny' as well as the pain Fate-san and Nanoha-san went through to be able to face them. How the TSAB responded and the trouble they went through to deal with trying to find them. How Signum-san had to make a hard choice of either following her master's orders to ignore her condition that the book caused or to ignore her orders and try to save her at the suffering of others. The final battle with the corrupted protection program along side each other as well as the TSAB's representative, Chrono Harlown, Fate-san's adoptive brother. And how Reinforce-san chose to terminate herself to better protect her master even against her master's orders and desperate plea's, but was stopped when I stepped in and did what I could to fix the program and save Reinforce-san as a farewell gift, as I was leaving for Whales in three days after that.

"...I see. You've been through a lot, haven't you Yagami-san." Chachamaru said in a sad voice as Ako, Akira and Kuroka-san were hugging Hayate-san with tears in there eyes. Chachamura had also been moved by how she was able to continue with a brave face even after all she had been through.

Master, who is on top of my lap, took on a thinking pose and was silent looking at the three legged coffee table. On my right Mana is doing the same as master while Zazie was on my left, head on my shoulder, was also silent but seemed to be thinking about something else. Something that tells me that I will be getting an earful later.

"And that's the event's that lead up to me returning to Whales and subsequently lead to me coming along with Negi to Mahora where I meet the rest of you, but we'll get there when we get there. Any questions so far?"

"There is one prominent question I have right now sensei. You said you helped this Reinforce-san as a farewell gift to the girls correct?" Chachamaru asks. Seeing me nod she continues."If that's so, may I ask if you received any repercussions from that time? Like were you in any pain or did you have to sacrifice more of your life force to fuel the spell?" she asks gaining the attention of everyone.

Knowing this is a loaded question and there was no way out of it, I steel myself for another beating and nod. Getting a dark glare from master and all of my ministra, while both mechanical maidens deadpan at me as if knowing that was going to be my answer.

"I see. Then we, as representative's of class 3-A and as a request of your mother, will met out punishment at a later time. Preferably with physical pain so he remembers." Chachamaru states, giving the 3-A girls idea's on what to do to me, causing me to hang my head in defeat.

'There's no winning against women. Even if I can fight a god and win in a battle, they can win the war with just there intentions.'

Seeing as the other's are ready to move on, even if master is still planning something, I begin to tell my Uminari students about when I left. How Asuna reacted to Negi's fortune telling and how she became his first ministra. The trouble master caused because of uncle Nagi's curse and nearly being lost at sea. The class trip to Kyoto and the enemies we faced as well as facing one of our greatest enemies, Fate Averruncus. One of the demons that attacked Whales because of uncle Nagi attacking Negi and causing Negi to relapse into his revenge mode, but was saved by Kotaru-kun. The Mahora fest, the fighting tournament and one of uncle Nagi's ministra, Alberio Imma. The war over the world tree against one of Negi's descendants, Chao Lingsheng, and her wish to expose magic to the whole world, but was defeated by Negi. Our trip back to Whales to begin our real trip to Mundas Magicas and the chaos that followed when some of our students not in the know followed us. Our separation from each other and how I had to travel around the Hellas empire alone, ultimately discovering the lifestream, which fuels most if not all dragon magic and becoming a part of it, allowing me to use it instead of my own life force. The training in master's own created spell, magia erebia, and to fight against Fate and his group. The battle against Jake Rakan, the glitch of life, to free Akira, Ako, and Makie-san from there slavery. Dealing with the consequences that came from using erebia as a human and what we had to give up in order to protect what we found precious. The battle against Cosmo Entalacheia as well as Zazie's sister, Poyo Rainyday. Discovering that Asuna was our distant cousin as well as the key to erasing the magic kingdoms from mars. The final push that made us give up our humanity to stop the plans of Cosmo Entalacheia and the final battle with Fate. The reveal of the mage of beginnings, the life maker, and the battle that ensued. The celebration for preventing the magic world from collapsing and our return to Mahora academy as well as the early graduation ceremony for Asuna because of her choice to help stabilize Magicas by entering a one hundred year sleep and her return because of Chao. And finally my own disappearance from mahora to prepare for a new school and reappearance to say my goodbyes before being chased by my angry ministra and having them appear here a day before school started up.

After this adventure's tale Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san and Signum-san were the ones to be silent now, no doubt thinking about what I had been through as well as Ako and Akira. Sometime in the middle of the story Madoka came home and chipped in her side of the story as well as gave details about my training with magia erebia from Jack and what she was feeling at the time.

"...I see that you've been through a lot sensei. I wish to apologize for not being able to help you in your time of need." Signum-san said bowing her head low. Hayate-san, Fate-san and Nanoha-san also have there heads low, possibly contemplating everything I said and possibly wondering if they could help. Kuroka-san was surprisingly quiet as she listened to the details of my life after I became a teacher and what I went through.

"There's noting to apologize for Signum-san. It was something that I would have to go through anyway, with or without aid. For now Signum-san, we should focus on the future for it is the only thing that could be shaped for the better or the worst." I say smiling, trying to get her out of her doom and gloom.

It works somewhat as her mood raises a bit."Yes... your right sensei, of course. Only the future..." It didn't seem like she would let this go, but for now it was fine. Looking at the time I notice that it's getting late, around dinner time.

"Hmm... it's getting close to dinner. Would you girls like to join us?"

"We can't unfortunately. We have to report to the others of the wolkenritta's, though Shamal probably arleady know's. Thank you for the invitation though." Signum-san replies, causing the hopeful faces of the three teens to fall a bit.

"Very well. That might be a good thing too, since Vita-san's temper is quite profound."

Saying our farewells to each other, the TSAB girls depart for home while Chachamaru, Chachamura and Madoka go to make dinner. Looking toward's master and Zazie though tell's me that I'm not off the hook about when I helped Reinforce-san

'*sigh* looks like this is going to be a long night.'

**Story end.**

Holy hell the last major paragraph of this chapter. Whew that was a lot of typing in the span of me not doing a lot of things but reading.

No changes to the harem's. Pretty much on lock except for a few characters. Here's another question: Who will get the first lemon? Since this will be my first lemon don't expect it to be all to good. Anyway see you next time.

Review, Favorite and Follow.


End file.
